


Подарок брату

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Дофламинго понятия не имеет, с кем спит.





	Подарок брату

— А потом Святая Агата — помнишь, эта сука, костлявая такая, вечно пыталась отодрать меня за уши, — как заорет: «Откуда здесь это дерьмо?!»  
Дофламинго запрокинул голову и захохотал; человек, час назад назвавшийся его братом, пожал плечами, не спеша что-то написал в блокноте и показал:  
«Ты всегда умел выйти чистым, даже если все вокруг были по уши в дерьме».  
Дофламинго отсалютовал бокалом и залпом допил вино. Потянулся к бутылке, но брат опередил его, быстро перегнувшись через стол. Спустя мгновение бутылка дребезжала по каменным плитам пола; пролитое вино стекало со столешницы, такое темное, что пятно почти сливалось с мореным дубом.  
Дофламинго смотрел, как медленно ползут по длинным пальцам брата капли; густой багрянец скатывался в ярко-алый и издыхал розоватым росчерком к запястью.  
— А помнишь, тебе было четыре, мы залезли на чердак, и ты чуть не обделался от страха, когда на нас выскочил мамин кот?  
«Не помню. А у тебя какая-то странная фиксация на испражнениях».  
— Ты так ревел, — покачал головой Дофламинго, и брат поморщился, а потом брезгливо встряхнул мокрую ладонь.  
«Если ты хочешь продолжить вечер воспоминаний, мне понадобится новая бутылка».  
— Так ревел, — повторил Дофламинго вполголоса и улыбнулся.  
Он легко поднялся из-за стола, потрепал брата по макушке — тот сразу же опустил голову, скрыв глаза за челкой, как всегда делал в детстве.  
Дофламинго вышел из комнаты, прикрыл дверь и на мгновение привалился к ней спиной. Перья на новой шубе топорщились и кололи шею, вызывая неприятные ассоциации с удавкой.  
«Ревел, — подумал Дофламинго и стянул очки, сжал переносицу пальцами. — Потому что кот распорол тебе руку. Редкая была порода. Редкая сволочь. У тебя так много шрамов: те, что видны в вырезе рубашки, на тыльной стороне ладоней, под манжетами. Спорим на что угодно, под одеждой еще больше — веселая была жизнь, видимо. Нет только одного. Тонкого такого, на запястье. Там кожа тоже очень тонкая. За шесть лет он не исчез и за следующие тринадцать вряд ли мог. Знаешь, почему я его запомнил? Я сам тогда плакал. От злости, что оказался недостаточно сильным. И от злости на своего глупого брата. Ты — не он. Кто ты?»  
— Кто ты? — пробормотал он и вернул очки на место, улыбнулся широко и предвкушающе. — Не знаю. Пока что. Но скоро выясню.

«Ты такой мудак, Доффи. Чудовище».  
«Детская рабсила? Серьезно? У тебя тут вообще есть нормальные пираты?»  
«Ты бы еще цирк ограбил. Нет нормальных планов на будущее?»  
Дофламинго отвечал смехом до тех пор, пока тот не стал застревать в глотке колючей проволокой. Умница, какая же умница этот фальшивый братец — немота помогает не проколоться на интонациях. В самом деле, произносить некоторые вещи вслух было слишком тяжело и нелепо.  
— Ну что ты все ноешь, а? Как был нытиком, так и остался. Я, конечно, рад такому постоянству, но что ты вообще делал все эти тринадцать лет, Роси?  
Имя свернулось во рту гадюкой, Дофламинго скривился и пожалел, что рядом нет бокала с вином. Он стал много пить в последнее время, какая неосмотрительность.   
Успокаивало то, что неосмотрительным тут был не только он.  
— Знаешь, — неторопливо выговорил Дофламинго, понимая, что больше никогда в жизни не сможет назвать этого человека именем брата, — я тут подумал. Семье явно не хватало критического взгляда на вещи. И мне тоже. Я рад, что ты появился. Будешь моей правой рукой. Моим Коразоном.   
«Ты сошел с ума» вывел тот, и Дофламинго сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Да, ты прав, должно быть. Но ты ведь мой брат. Самый близкий человек, кому еще я могу доверить эту должность? И место у своего сердца.  
Он улыбнулся — челюсти сводило от этой сладкой пафосной чуши, — но Коразон купился.  
«Спасибо, конечно, но ты просто идиот» написал он, и его мрачное недоверчивое лицо освещали сияющие торжеством глаза.   
Смотреть на них было невыносимо.  
— Знаешь, у нас в следующем месяце может выгореть сделка с революционерами, — задумчиво проговорил Дофламинго. — Съездишь, ладно? А, забыл сказать — переговоры будет вести Иванков, ты уж постарайся ему понравиться. Ну, лицо разрисуй поярче, юбку надень покороче, — посоветовал он абсолютно искренне и целую минуту наслаждался ошарашенной физиономией Коразона.  
Клоуну и паяцу — клоунская раскраска.  
Кажется, Дофламинго начинал получать удовольствие от этого представления. Главное, чтобы фарс был не слишком затянут.

Сделка на Камабакке сорвалась: в последний момент невесть откуда появился корабль дозорных, и Дофламинго, который был на связи, велел своим уплывать, предоставив армии ряженых самим разбираться с проблемой.  
Коразон вернулся на редкость спокойным и довольным, даже не потрудившись смыть с лица нелепый грим. Дофламинго не мог сдержаться и не испортить чужое настроение.  
— Тебе идет. Нет, правда! Всегда так ходи, — заявил он и в ответ на очередное «Ты тронутый» ласково ответил: — Сотрешь — вытатуирую. Или ножом вырежу. Чудовище я или нет, в конце концов?  
Под громкий смех Коразон выскочил с перекошенной рожей за дверь. Спустя полдня Дофламинго надоело наслаждаться мелкой пакостью в одиночестве, и он пошел искать «братца».  
Тот нашелся на свалке — сидел посреди куч железного лома и курил. Лицо у него было умытое, бледное и чертовски злое. Дофламинго улыбнулся и мягко взял его за руку.  
— Так нехорошо, Коразон. Ты же должен слушаться старшего брата! Идем. Разрешаю выбрать: татуировка или нож?  
Тот вырвался и оскалился, отшвырнул в сторону бычок, а потом кинулся на Дофламинго с кулаками.  
Дофламинго не знал, на что потратил тринадцать лет брат, но носящий его имя человек явно не терял времени даром. Драться он умел, но и сам Дофламинго был неплох, к тому же, слишком давно ждал возможности стереть спесь с лживого лица.   
Даже фруктом пользоваться не пришлось — повалив Коразона, Дофламинго еще разок врезал ему под дых, обхватил за плечи и встряхнул, так что затылок глухо ударился о землю.  
— Снова почувствовал себя ребенком! — радостно возвестил он. — Как же мне этого не хватало!  
Коразон скривился и плюнул в него розоватой слюной.   
Не попал. А если и попал — на шубе все равно оказалось незаметно.

***  
Дофламинго зажег еще несколько свечей и ободряюще похлопал Коразона по плечу. Тот отвернулся, и Дофламинго порадовался, что не поддался эмоциям и не бил по лицу.  
Оно было по-прежнему бледным; на правой щеке красовалась подсохшая грязь, и Дофламинго не отказал себе в удовольствии как следует обслюнявить палец и оттереть пятно.  
— Я о тебе забочусь. Я же твой брат, — сказал он укоризненно и велел: — Смотри на меня.  
Коразон повернулся и уставился полным злобы взглядом.   
— Ну, ну. Успокойся. Я пошутил про нож, что ты, в самом деле. Шуток не понимаешь?  
«У тебя всегда были живодерские шутки».  
Дофламинго довольно покивал и взял со стола тюбик помады — ничего, Йола не обеднеет.  
— Вот так. Нет, лучше чуть шире, — бормотал он, с нажимом проводя по стиснутым губам. Отложил помаду, взял карандаш. — Теперь глаза. Да не дергайся, я все смажу! Ты ужасно скучный, Коразон. Не буду даже дорисовывать. Ходи так.  
Тот уставился на него исподлобья, тяжело дыша. Багровая полоса пересекала лицо, разделяя пополам, под глазом расцветал кривой фиолетовый цветок.   
Дофламинго повертел карандаш в пальцах, раздумывая, написать ли на лбу «Предатель» до того, как убьет Коразона, или уже после. Протянул задумчиво:  
— Вылитый окама.  
И с восторгом разглядел едва проступающий румянец на щеках Коразона. Нет, пожалуй, живым тот мог развлечь его лучше, чем мертвым.  
Дофламинго подался вперед, прижался губами к ярко накрашенному рту, размазывая помаду, проглотил горячий выдох, смакуя его — и выражение ужаса в застывших глазах. Коразон отшатнулся, быстро нашарил блокнот, уронил, поднял и вывел трясущимися пальцами:  
«Доффи, ты сошел с ума».   
— Чудовище я или нет, — мягко укорил Дофламинго и набросился на него, сшибая со стула на пол.  
Коразон не вырывался, как час назад во время драки; он застыл, крепко зажмурившись и закусив губу. Влажно поблескивающие в свете свечей зубы были выпачканы помадой; Дофламинго облизнулся, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к паху. Отлично. В самом деле, пора позаботиться об этом паяце.  
Он рванул его рубашку, пуговицы полетели в стороны, затрещал рукав. Коразон беззвучно охнул и отвернулся, закрыв лицо ладонью. Дофламинго отвел ее в сторону, стиснул запястье и лизнул солоноватую кожу: прямо в том месте, где должен был быть тонкий шрам, часто бился пульс. Страх был потрясающим на вкус, а когда Дофламинго качнул бедрами, то почувствовал стояк Коразона.  
— Тебе так идет помада, — прошептал Дофламинго в искаженный рот и поцеловал его, глубоко, жадно и зло.  
Коразон задрожал под ним, дернулся, когда он расстегнул штаны на них обоих и стиснул два члена в кулаке. Возбуждение ударило в голову не хуже вина; Дофламинго даже не нужно было трахать эту тварь, чтобы унизить и поставить на место — он ощущал всем телом, как Коразона захлестывают попеременно волны удовольствия и страха, проступающего липкой пленкой на коже.  
Дофламинго дрочил быстро и грубо, прикусывая покрытую шрамами кожу на плече и жалея только о том, что не услышит стоны Коразона. А, может, если сломать ему ключицу, то и немота окажется фальшивкой?  
Тот распахивал рот, захлебываясь беззвучными криками. Он не отбивался, но когда Дофламинго стиснул пальцы, чувствуя, как на них выплескивается чужое семя, Коразон обхватил его за плечи, прошептал одними губами «Доффи» — и это было сильнее удара.  
Дофламинго откатился в сторону, додрачивая себе липкой от спермы рукой. Он вытянулся на полу, тяжело дыша, готовый в любой момент прикончить Коразона. Пусть взбесится, пусть выдаст себя. Еще чуть-чуть.  
В детстве Дофламинго ломал игрушки, чтобы посмотреть, что у них внутри.  
Интересно, окажется ли и в этой хоть что-нибудь интересное?  
Рядом зашелестела одежда, раздался скрип стула. Дофламинго облизнул губы и поднялся на ноги: Коразон сидел за столом и что-то сосредоточенно писал. На плече и шее у него красовались следы зубов и засосы, быстро наливающиеся лиловым.  
Дофламинго заглянул в листок.  
«Я вспомнил чердак. Ты сам тогда ревел как девчонка. Никогда этого больше не забуду. Никогда, тварь».  
— Да ладно тебе, ты же тоже получил удовольствие, — автоматически пробормотал Дофламинго, ощущая, как холодеют кончики пальцев.  
Он обхватил запястье Коразона и потянул на себя. Шрама не было, и у Дофламинго закружилась голова от духоты спертого воздуха. Чересчур много свечей, надо открыть окно.  
Он моргнул, поняв, что Коразон повернулся и смотрит на него в упор. Размазанная по лицу краска казалась синяками и кровоподтеками.   
Коразон отнял руку и, пошатываясь, вышел из комнаты.  
«Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь» гласила последняя строчка на листке.

***  
— Надо было сразу мне звонить, Доффи, — сказал Верго с мягкой укоризной, и Дофламинго поморщился. Голова гудела с похмелья; голова гудела теперь почти всегда, и выпивка была виновата не меньше, чем кое-что другое. Кое-кто другой. — Ты его допросил?   
— Я разберусь сам, — недовольно отрезал Дофламинго и тут же добавил, зная, что Верго начнет спокойно и навязчиво убеждать его: — Это не обсуждается. Лучше проверь, как дозорные могли пронюхать о сделке на Камабакке.   
— Хорошо. Свяжусь, как только узнаю, Доффи.  
Верго был вспыльчивым, но отлично мог справляться с раздражением. Иногда Дофламинго завидовал ему, но чаще — нет.  
С Коразоном он не виделся с той ненормальной ночи уже неделю. Требол сперва радовался тому, что Дофламинго решил развлечься грязной работой на мелких стычках в порту, но вскоре намекнул: «пачкая королевские руки», тот пачкает слишком много пространства вокруг. Бойня ведь совсем не в их стиле.  
Засев за бумаги, Дофламинго впервые в жизни никак не мог сосредоточиться. Раздражала каждая написанная строчка, напоминая о потрепанном блокноте. Надо было поговорить с Коразоном, решить все раз и навсегда. Отделить ложь от правды, сон от яви. Желание убить от желания тепла.  
Дофламинго знал, где искать.  
Солнце клонилось к закату, отражалось оранжевыми бликами от гор железного хлама. Коразон курил, зажав сигарету между зубами и стиснув руки в замок.  
Дофламинго молча сел рядом, пошарил в его карманах — Коразон напрягся, но не дернулся в сторону, — достал блокнот.  
— Надо поговорить, — сказал Дофламинго и вытащил сигарету из накрашенных — зачем? теперь-то зачем? — губ.  
На фильтре остался след помады.   
«Я тебя ненавижу» вывел Коразон и застыл с занесенной над блокнотом рукой.   
«То, что ты сделал, было мерзко. Но мы оба этого хотели. Ты прав. Я получил свое удовольствие. Ненавижу себя за него. И тебя. Тебя — больше».  
Дофламинго кивнул, докуривая. Выпустил дым, затушил окурок о землю.  
«Повторим, Доффи?» написал Коразон криво, отвернувшись и не глядя на блокнот, и Дофламинго хрипло выдохнул. На листок легло: «Наверное, я тоже чудовище».  
«Кто ты? — думал Дофламинго, проводя ладонью по напряженным плечам, не в силах оторвать взгляд от приоткрытых алых от краски губ. — Кто ты, черт тебя возьми? Кто ты?»

***  
Они трахались каждую ночь; Коразон выгибался под ним и страдальчески кривил лицо, смотрел из-под челки так, будто готов был убить — но сразу же подавался навстречу, распахивая рот, стоило двинуть бедрами посильнее.   
Фарс затягивался, становясь все безумнее с каждым днем.   
Требол разговаривал с Дофламинго осторожно, как с больным, остальные и вовсе избегали лишний раз попадаться на глаза. Злость никуда не делась, только кипела, не в силах найти выход. Дофламинго втягивал в рот исчерченные шрамами пальцы, и на языке оседал привкус табака, а в груди рос огненный шар, выжигающий внутренности.  
Коразон не говорил с ним, почти не писал ему записок, беседы Дофламинго с другими слушал мрачно и все время норовил утянуть в спальню.  
Коразон мог быть фальшивкой. И мог быть настоящим.   
Последнее значило, что Дофламинго и в самом деле сошел с ума, раз за разом засыпая рядом с ним в постели. 

Дозорные напали на рассвете. Дофламинго проснулся от грохота пушек, вскочил с кровати, подхватил с пола шубу, обернулся и застыл: Коразон смотрел не мигая, тяжелым застывшим взглядом, в котором плескался страх.   
Да, брат научился не реветь, но этот взгляд был таким, каким его запомнил Дофламинго. Он не мог ошибаться. Надо было только посмотреть внимательнее, и все встанет на свои места. Чуть позже, сейчас у него было занятие важнее — например, не сдохнуть.  
— Смотри не обделайся, — велел Дофламинго, натянув штаны, и одевающийся рядом Коразон поморщился, запутался в штанинах и рухнул обратно на смятые простыни.   
Над палубой полыхал алый отсвет, нити пели, напитываясь кровью. Дофламинго хохотал, торопясь искромсать на куски все и всех, кому не посчастливилось попасться под руку.  
— Второй раз за месяц, крепко же они в нас вцепились, — пробормотал над ухом Диаманте, и Дофламинго только тряхнул головой.  
Как вцепились, так и отцепятся.  
Бой был коротким, но выматывающим; разбить дозорных не удалось и пришлось в спешке сбегать, пока те заделывали пробоины в корабле. Дофламинго вернулся в свою каюту — так и не вышедший наружу Коразон сидел на кровати и курил, стряхивая пепел куда попало.  
— Все такой же трус, — довольно протянул Дофламинго. — Помнишь, как ты убегал от тигра, когда мы залезли в сад к Святой Гвиневре? Тот же был совсем ручной! Подумаешь, рабов ел.  
Коразон затушил окурок о подушку, и Дофламинго опустился рядом, пачкая его горячей кровью, похотью, не до конца растраченным азартом боя.  
Тем, чего не видел в Коразоне.  
У этой игрушки внутри было не очень много интересного. Но Дофламинго слишком давно хотел вернуть ее себе. 

***  
— Хреново работаешь, Верго, — начал он вместо приветствия.   
— Ты тоже, Доффи. Ты тоже. Я сейчас вышлю тебе копии кое-каких документов, а ты пока слушай.  
Его голос звучал как обычно, ровно и уверенно. Дофламинго выслушал молча, потом положил трубку и долго сидел, глядя в окно. Затем уставился на листок выплюнутой панцирем ден-ден-муши распечатки.  
Он смотрел на угрюмое лицо с плотно сжатыми губами, густую челку, почти закрывающую глаза. В них была сила, которая давила, заставляя отворачиваться, но Дофламинго не отвел взгляда, знакомясь с человеком на листке заново. Поднял еще один, с фотографией в полный рост. Надо же. Ему и в самом деле шла форма.  
Наконец он снова набрал номер Верго и медленно проговорил:  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты передал сообщение. И подарок.  
Жар внутри разросся и достиг ребер. Дофламинго резко поднялся на ноги, потянулся — и внутри звучно сломалось что-то раскаленное. А потом все затопило прохладное спокойствие.   
В дверь постучали; она скрипнула, впуская гостя. Дофламинго широко улыбнулся и выдвинул ящик стола, нашарил пистолет и сказал:  
— Мне кажется, я кое-что задолжал моему любимому брату.

Бар в порту был местом хуже некуда, но Дофламинго тут знали и любили, поэтому выпивка его всегда ждала отменная. Он сделал глоток вина и отставил бокал в сторону — напиваться не хотелось, хотелось смаковать, неспешно и наслаждаясь каждой каплей. Больше не надо было торопиться, пытаться утихомирить пляшущие в голове мысли, сомнения.  
Там было пусто и спокойно.  
— Отвратительное место.  
Дофламинго ухмыльнулся и снова пригубил вино, глубоко вдохнул табачный дым.  
— Я знал, что тебе понравится.  
Он скосил взгляд на недовольно поджатые губы, длинные пальцы, сжимающие сигарету. Тонкую, едва заметную полоску шрама на запястье. Потянулся и мягко коснулся его.  
— Вы действительно похожи. Я видел копию твоего досье, одно лицо с бедным мальчиком, вот же не повезло ему. Если бы не досадные мелочи...  
— Я забыл о шраме. Вспомнил только после первого отчета Лоуренса.  
— Еще ты не подумал о силе моей харизмы и обаянии, — охотно добавил Дофламинго. — Но под мелочами я имею в виду кое-что еще. Он писал одно. Изображал другое. Отличный шпион, ничего не скажешь. Но он ни во что из этого не верил, ничего не чувствовал на самом деле. Ни ненависти, ни чего-то еще. Мальчик хотел только спать со мной и сдать меня. Ты знаешь, как я поступаю с предателями. И все равно согласился на это представление. Неужели ты настолько ценный дозорный, что тобой нельзя жертвовать?  
Дофламинго допил до дна и наполнил бокал снова. Чужие слова плескались негромко, как вино. Пьянили так же. Лучше. В сто раз лучше.  
— Я трус. И я это прекрасно знаю. Я сразу понял, что провалю задание, если пойду сам. В любом деле может возникнуть необходимость убить преступника. Я не смог бы убить своего брата, какой бы тварью он ни был. А ты вот смог, — донеслось после паузы, и Дофламинго улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Он не был моим братом, Роси.  
Имя застыло на губах медом, наполнило рот сладостью.  
— Ты чудовище, — проговорил тот, и Дофламинго с восторгом понял, чего ему не хватало в подделке, повторяющей чужие фразы на бумаге. И почему фальшивый брат не рисковал раскрывать рот.  
Роси чувствовал все, что произносил, свято верил в каждое слово; его ненависть была холодной, закаленной бесконечно долгим ожиданием. Он знал свою слабость, прекрасно отдавал себе в ней отчет, не борясь и не поддаваясь, как делал тот мальчишка. Роси просто жил так год за годом. Принимал ее. Превращал в свою силу.  
— У меня есть пара бутылок хорошего вина в каюте. То, что нужно для долгого разговора.  
— Не уверен, что он будет долгим.   
— Ты не хочешь обсудить выкуп Лоуренса? — с удовольствием выговорил Дофламинго, наблюдая за тем, как вытягивается лицо брата. — Неужели ты думал, я его пристрелю? Нет, я не настолько цинично отношусь к подчиненным, как ты. К тому же, я кое-что задолжал любимому брату за эти тринадцать лет. Считай это подарком.  
— Что ты хочешь в обмен на Лоуренса? — напряженно спросил Роси, и Дофламинго улыбнулся шире.  
— Неправильно ставишь вопрос, Роси. Кого.  
Тот достал из пачки новую сигарету, прикурил, щурясь от дыма.  
Он молчал долго, и это молчание не тяготило.   
— Идем, — объявил он, резко поднимаясь из-за стола. — Мне надо снять действие своего фрукта с Лоуренса. И, наверное, перенести на себя. Или тебя. Не уверен, что выдержу, если ты скажешь еще хоть слово. Убийца, психопат и шантажист.  
Он пошел на улицу, не дожидаясь Дофламинго, и тот неторопливо допил вино.  
Да, Роси на самом деле чувствовал все, что говорил.  
И Дофламинго уже знал, что захочет от него услышать.


End file.
